The use of clamps for securing the frames of the panels for shuttering concrete is well known and numerous types having different characteristics have been used in the course of time.
A clamp for securing concrete panels must basically comply with characteristics of mechanical strength, partly because of the efforts which it must perform during its functioning and partly because of the rough treatment to which concrete shuttering members are customarily subjected during building work.
In addition, clamps of this type must have characteristics of easy and rapid application to the frames of the shuttering panels, in order to facilitate handling.